Daily exposure to yaoi causes poisoning
by Kamui Kinomoto
Summary: Kakei sent Rikuou and Kazahaya on yet another "other job." This time, the job required them to attend a three-day yaoi convention. Kazahaya didn't have an idea though if what exactly is yaoi. Chapter 3, up! :D
1. Yaoi? Yaoi?

_**Daily exposure to yaoi causes poisoning**_

Gohou Drug fanfiction

AN: I've just recently reread Gohou Drug and got inspired to write a fanfic! :D This is my first GD fanfic and I hope this goes well~ :3

Disclaimer: Gohou Drug belongs to CLAMP-sama, as well as Kamui and Fuuma from X. :D

Chapter 1: Yaoi? Yaoi?

* * *

"So… are you going to accept the job?" Kakei, who was sitting next to Saiga on the couch, asked Kazahaya once more with his trademark sadistic smile.

Full of enthusiasm as always when talking about _jobs_, Kazahaya nodded, "Of course! After all, you said that the pay for this _other_ 'job' would be high, and you also said I could earn additional money along the way! I definitely need the money, so I'd go for it!"

"Even if it means you have to do it with Rukuou?"

Suddenly, with the mere mention of Rikuou's name, Kazahaya became rather sulky. It seemed as though it was already his default reaction whenever he finds out that he has to do a job with the other guy. With a pout, he started murmuring, "Well, there's nothing I can do about it right? It's not like it's the first time we're going to work together…"

While pouting, Kazahaya abruptly remembered all the jobs that he had to do with Rikuou so far. And was it just him or every time he did something _work-related _with Rikuou, he had always ended up making a fool out of himself? Crap, he thought. Would it really be okay to accept this _other _job?

Just when he was about to open his mouth to say something, Kakei's scary smile grew even scarier.

"Eck!" Kazahaya yelped to himself and immediately forgot what he was supposed to say.

"Since you've just confirmed that you're accepting this job, and Rikuou seemed to be in a hurry a while ago that he also accepted it without hearing the full details, let me summarize the details to you one more time." With that, Kakei adjusted his eyeglasses and started explaining the details to the younger guy as pleasantly (or as creepily) as he could, "So starting tomorrow, Rikuou and you have to attend a three-day _yaoi _convention and win the three contests which are supposedly the _highlights _of the said convention in order to acquire the _grand prize_, which is the _thing _that the client wants you to obtain. In addition, if you can come out as the victors of those three contests, you'd also be able to win a cash prize which would go along with the _grand prize_. We'll give the _thing _to the client just as promised and then the cash prize would be yours and Rikuou's. I've already e-mailed the place of the convention and other important details to your cell phones. The stuffs you will be needing are in the paper bag I'll be giving you tomorrow."

While listening to Kakei as carefully as he could since Rikuou was not yet around (he was sure Rikuou would call him an idiot again if he'd misunderstand even just a tiny detail), Kazahaya swore he could see Saiga snickering uncontrollably even if the latter was trying to hide his mouth with his hand.

But then, Kazayaha decided to ignore Saiga.

With a smile, he asked Kakei, "Uhm… Kakei-san? Is the _thing_ a normal thing? Can it be seen with the naked eye? Can we touch it physically?"

"Of course," Kakei nodded, the edge of his eyeglasses shining brightly, "This time it's a _normal _thing. Or wait… is it? Hmm… I wonder if it's normal to call it _normal _though… Anyway, I'll describe it more carefully once Rikuou arrives."

Upon hearing Kakei's answer, Kazahaya's light brown eyes started shimmering with delight, "REALLY? This time it's something _normal_? Thank goodness~~"

However, he suddenly remembered that he must clarify something.

Kazahaya's smile vanished; he put his index finger on his lips. Then with curious large eyes, he looked directly at Kakei's eyes, "By the way… Kakei-san…"

"Yes?"

Pouting cutely and innocently, he asked, "What is a _yaoi _convention? Uhm… More specifically, what does _yaoi _exactly mean? I believe this is the first time I'm hearing of that term~~"

Right after Kazahaya had finished his sentence, Saiga seemed to have lost it and then started bursting into wild laughter.

"Oh boy!" the man with dark sunglasses said in between snorts.

Kazahaya was confused by Saiga's reaction, "Eeeh?"

"Oh shit…" he heard someone said. Kazahaya looked behind him to check if who it was, and of course it was just Rikuou who had just arrived.

Rikuou… who seemed to have a seriously terrified expression on his face. It wasn't that obvious though since he was still trying to look as composed as ever.

Kazahaya blinked while still looking at Rikuou, "Eeh? Rikuou? Is there a problem? You look pale…"

Rikuou slapped his forehead in despair. "Tss…!" was the only response he could give Kazahaya at the moment.

"Eeeh? Eeeh?" Kazahaya became even more confused so he transferred his gaze back to Kakei and Saiga. The bigger guy was still busy laughing while _the boss_ was still smiling sadistically.

Kazahaya could do nothing but stare at oblivion, he was completely clueless.

While Saiga moved his lips closer to Kakei's ear and whispered in a very amused voice, "You never give them the _full details_, do you?"

To which Kakei just smiled sweetly, "Well, I can always save that for later."

"""

"WHAT THE HECK HAVE I GOTTEN MYSELF INTO AGAIN?" Kazahaya cried out loud while waving a long sword-like thing which was apparently called a _shinken _into Rikuou's direction. "Why are you and I walking together while wearing these identical black high school uniforms while carrying these fake holy swords or wachamacallit and why am I wearing a black wig and why do I have to call you 'Fuuma' and then you have to call me 'Kamui' during the first day we're doing this work? WHY~~~!" Kazahaya growled some more. Surprisingly, he was able to say all of that in one breath.

"Because… I am your twin star," Rikuou said with a deadpan facial expression.

"GAAAAAAAAAH! Will you please stop saying that line, you're seriously pissing me off!"

Rikuou sighed, "Well… '_Why' _you ask? Because you're an idiot."

There, that's the magic word. Upon hearing that, Kazahaya's cat-tail and cat-ears rose furiously, "WHY AM I THE IDIOT? You also accepted this job without hearing about its full details first, right?" He was ready to stab Rikuou with his _shinken_ any minute now.

"At least I know what _yaoi _means. I wouldn't have had accepted the job upon hearing that word."

"BUT! It's not my fault I've never heard of that word! Since I was raised somewhere..." Kazahaya was unable to finish what he was saying when he remembered the shocking explanation of _yaoi_ from Kakei.

"""

"Well… how do I explain it in a way I wouldn't have to shatter your innocence…" Kakei looked troubled, but was obviously faking it.

Then, he looked straight at Kazahaya's eyes, "Well… simply put, _yaoi _refers to boys' love…"

The clairvoyant tilted his head sideward a bit, while also staring straight at Kakei's eyes, "Eeh? B- _Boys' love_?"

Kakei nodded then patted Kazahaya's shoulder, "Yes. Boys' Love. It's a genre or a theme that usually depicts two guys having strong feelings for each other, falling in love with each other and eventually… making out with each other. It's very famous nowadays, I'm surprised you haven't heard of that word yet. And well, _yaoi_ convention is a special event where _yaoi _fans gather to celebrate their love for, obviously, _yaoi._"

After learning about _yaoi, _Kazahaya's eyes widened in shock, with his mouth hanging a bit open and cold sweat trickling down his cheeks.

"That's pure litte Kaza-chan for you," Saiga sneered. Then he looked at Rikuou and smirked, "You guys are perfect for this job. I sewed just the right costumes for you!"

"""

Finally, Kazahaya snapped out of his thoughts.

"Why does such genre or theme or whatever exist? It doesn't seem _normal _at all~~! If only I don't need money! And if only Kakei-san wasn't wearing the creepy smile~! Gaaah~! If only we could steal the _thing_! But we won't be able to win the cash prize if we steal that damn _thing_! FUUUU-!" he muttered to himself.

Then he glared at Rikuou with scorning smirk; he had just decided to pour out all of his exasperation to Rikuou, as if he wasn't already doing so for the last thirty minutes.

"What about you? Why do you know about _yaoi_? I bet you're a _yaoi _fan, you pervert!"

"Well, I read newspapers," Rikuou then smirked back at Kazahaya. After that, he caught a little bit of the latter's hair, or rather wig, and entangled it within his long fingers, playing with it seductively, "Perhaps this is the perfect time for you to know more about it, you innocent little idiot."

Kazahaya's veins had already started popping out from his forehead and just when he was ready to stab Rikuou with his _shinken_ to fulfill the prophecy once and for all, they suddenly started hearing female squealing voices.

"Eeeeeh! Fuuma and Kamui cosplayers~~!"

"Uwaaaaah! Oh my god, how cute~~!"

"Let's take some pictures~~!"

"How lucky we are to have come across such gorgeous _cosplayers_ on the very first day of the convention~~!"

Before Rikuou and Kazahaya knew it, hoards of fangirls had already started surrounding them.

"Crap," Rikuou told himself. Then he grabbed Kazahaya's right wrist since the hand was occupied carrying the _shinken. _

In a serious voice, he whispered into Kazahaya's ear, "It's time to do our job, _Kamui_."

Kazahaya thought it was already the end of the world.

-_TBC _(Hopefully).


	2. Seme? Uke?

_**Daily exposure to yaoi causes poisoning**_

Gohou Drug fanfiction

AN: Yay, I managed to write a second chapter! :D Feedbacks would be appreciated! :D

Disclaimer: Gohou Drug belongs to CLAMP-sama, as well as Kamui and Fuuma from X. :D "Late Night Escapades" is just a random title that popped on my mind, if it does exist, I do not own it. XD

Chapter 2: Seme? Uke?

* * *

"Aaah~~ Have- Have we lost them yet?"

"I guess we're safe in here... for now."

"Haaaah~ Ffffinally~~~!" Kazahaya panted heavily as he held onto his chest; he could feel his heart thumping wildly and it made him a bit anxious, sensing that any minute from now, his heart would just drop out from his body then land on the floor. True, he's a speedy runner but running away from fangirls wasn't really as easy as he thought it was.

As he watched the light-brown haired boy continuously breathing in and out as sweats trickled down his pale cheeks from his forehead, Rikuou thought it was another perfect opportunity to mock the smaller boy, while the latter was all exhausted and short for breath, "Hmm. If only you were not swinging that sword in front of my face, we wouldn't have had caught attention right away. What a moron."

Of course, Kazahaya didn't let that one pass, "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? You're as big as a gorilla (and looks like one too) that's why we got noticed right away! JERK! ANYWAY! Why do we have to hide in this tiny cubicle together when this restroom has three cubicles, people might get the wrong idea! Gaaaah, I can't breathe~!"

There, he's out of breath again. Rikuou smirked to himself.

"Well of course, anyone who will see us going out from the same cubicle will get the wrong idea. All the people outside are _yaoi_ fans after all," Rikuou said as if it was not really too much of a big deal, at least to him.

Kazahaya was still busy gasping for air and shortly, Rikuou's facial expression became serious.

"Anyway, we should get going as soon as you're breathing normally again. Those girls would probably see us for the next two days, too, so there's no point in hiding now."

The other guy was still unable to react back. And Rikuou found himself smirking again, "Now, now, stop panting heavily already, people might further get the wrong idea."

Kazahaya, for the meantime, could only glare angrily at Rikuou while clenching his right fist and cursing the bigger guy at the back of his mind.

"""

"They called us 'Kamui' and 'Fuuma' a while ago right? Is it because of what we're wearing and these… these swords?" Kazahaya asked Rikuou with thoughtful eyes as they walked around leisurely, trying not to attract any abrupt attention again.

"I believe so. You… You didn't read Kakei's e-mail carefully, did you?" Rikuou was now staring at Kazahaya skeptically.

Kazahaya pouted, "Well, I-" But he stopped talking as soon as huge tarpaulins of two boys kissing and hugging each other caught his attention. "What the-!" he shrieked, then his cheeks became bright red and eventually, his whole body froze.

"You always have the most interesting expressions and reactions," Rikuou thought to himself.

Fortunately, Kazahaya froze somewhere secluded, somewhere unnoticeable from hawk-eyed flailing fangirls. Rikuou then decided to observe the place for the meantime while his 'partner-in-crime' was still too preoccupied standing there looking like a rock. What a weird place, he thought. Reading about such events in newspapers was odd enough already, but being surrounded by such _stuffs_ and people was definitely a hundred times weirder. Wherever Rikuou looked, he could see girls and boys dressed up as _anime_ and _manga _characters; there were also people wearing clothes, which if Rikuou could remember correctly, called gothic Lolita and punk fashion. He also noticed that 80% of female population was dressed up as guys. Indeed, this place seemed like another universe to the tall and handsome guy. And he thought, perhaps to the innocent little cat beside him, this place was hell.

He continued "inspecting" the place and his eyebrows furrowed every now and then as he caught sight of countless _mangas_, DVDs, and posters with two guys kissing, hugging, or posing in suggestive positions on the cover. Rikuou wasn't against _yaoi_ or anything, actually he could care less, but the thought of two guys attending a _yaoi_ convention while dressed up as characters who were known for _being together _or were paired fervently by fans was at least _disturbing_ to him. But anyway, this was work.

Rikuou got lost in his thoughts for a minute when suddenly, the speakers which were placed all around the convention center began producing noisy sounds. Soon, someone started talking trough a microphone. "_IRRASHAIMASE_~!Welcome to the annual _Kira-Kira_ _Yaoi Convention_!" greeted the enthusiastic female emcee standing on the stage. She was wearing an elegant but rather _daring _kimono, her black hair very long and straight, but Rikuou doubted that it was her real hair.

People started cheering and that further caught Rikuou's attention. Then he looked at Kazahaya who was still immobile and decided to poke the latter's stomach softly with his _shinken_, "Hey, the event is finally starting, pay attention."

"Eeeh?" Kazahaya managed to blink.

The emcee continued announcing while grinning sheepishly, her eyes were seemingly heart-shaped, "We have lots of fun activities prepared for this very special event~! And for this fiery first day, today's highlight is going to be the _voice acting contest _called SEI_YAOI, _which stands for _seiyuu and yaoi_! Hahaha, I'm so witty~~~!"

"_Voice acting_…?" Rikuou whispered to himself while frowning a bit, he seemed clueless.

"It's your chance to play _uke _or _seme _using your secret _uke_-fied and _seme-_fied voice! Of course, the contestants should come in pair! Any couple who wants to give it a try should immediately come to the booth beside this stage and have your names registered! Then, we will give you the _manga_ you would be reading here in front beforehand so you can do some practice or internalization! Just a word of advice though, your rendition should be the best to win this match, along with the other two contents, in order to win the much-anticipated _grand prize _and the cash prize! For this contest, all participants will also receive a very special _yaoi_ drama CD, isn't that grand~! The presentation will begin at exactly 1:00 pm so be sure to be around when we call your names, okay? And remember, there's no such thing as coincidence, only _hitsuzen_!" With that, the host raised a bottle of sake and everyone started cheering once more.

Rikuou transferred his gaze at Kazahaya's face with a deadly serious expression on his face, though Kazahaya was still in a daze.

"Hey, you heard that, right? I didn't quite understand everything but we should participate in that contest and win. There's no other option."

Looking like an idiot, the one dressed as _Kamui_ stabbed his cheek using index finger, "Hmm?"

And Rikuou could only sigh helplessly while scratching his temple; he realized that perhaps he would need extra effort to drag Kazahaya around and to force him to move his ass in order to accomplish this_ mission_.

"""

"EEEECK! How can two guys do- do something like this? This is beyond _normal_! And why do I have to read such filthy sentences in front of hundreds of people! Actually, why am I even touching this book!" Kazahaya bawled frantically while blushing; and with the help of his holy sword, he started stabbing the _manga_ he was holding which was entitled "Late Night Escapades."

"Because you need money," Rikuou answered in a very callous voice, completely opposite from Kazahaya's. "And stop destroying that if you can't pay for that later."

Kazahaya sniffed like a little boy, apparently he had finally realized that complaining would do him no good so he just sulked instead, "Why am I so poor~~ And why is Kakei-san so scary~? If he weren't that scary I would have backed-out~ But if I backed-out, I would have to pay that cancellation fee, and I'd die working myself to death~~"

Then he looked at Rikuou with watery eyes, "I—This is so embarrassing~! I can't even finish reading this!"

Rikuou just grinned sarcastically, "Tss, don't take it too seriously, you moronic virgin. All you need to do is read those dialogues with your normal voice and just get it over and done with."

"Shush! Why do I have the feeling that you totally don't mind this? Actually, it seems to me that you're enjoying this! You must be really a closet _yaoi _fan! What a perv!" Kazahaya grumbled while scratching his head, disheveling his wig a bit. He suddenly remembered that Rikuou truly seemed like a _professional _when they were in that all boys' school, acting as if they were really going out together.

"Everyone! The time has finally come to begin the shiny _voice-acting contest! _May we call on our first pair, Sakai Mafuyu-san and Kaga Hanasa-san, to please come on stage!" the announcement resonated all over the convention center.

Rikuou's fingers flinched a bit then he looked at Kazahaya with sharp eyes, "Hey, we're the next pair after that. Try listening to them so you wouldn't make a fool out of yourself later."

Kazahaya looked at the stage and somehow got confused, "Eeeh? They're girls…? Is that all right?"

"Hmm, almost everyone is. That's why the girls from before looked pretty excited when they saw us. So there's a big chance for us to win the contests easily, unless you screw up."

A few minutes had passed and… Kazahaya was already covering his ears, while his eyes were twirling and his face as red as a tomato, "What the heck, everything is weird, I don't wanna hear~~~~~~~~!"

Rikuou did his trademark mocking smirk to annoy the hell out of Kazahaya as always, "Your virgin ears can't take it, hn?"

"""

Finally, Rikuou and Kazahaya were called on stage. Pretty boy Kazahaya looked as if he was floating in outer space though, while Rikuou was still his usual cool and handsome self.

As expected, the fangirls squeaked hysterically just by the mere sight of two handsome guys standing on the same stage. "Fuuma-chaaaan~~! Kamui-chaaaan~! *hearts*" they squealed in unison.

The host became even more exuberant upon setting eyes on Rikuou and Kazahaya, "Uwaaah, this is so exciting! We have real guys cosplaying as Fuuma and Kamui!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaa~~!" the fangirls continued to squeal.

Looking at Kazahaya and Rikuou with huge sparkling eyes, the host asked, "Ne, ne, perhaps it's obvious already but let me confirm, who will play as the _uke_?_" _

"Him, Kazahaya," Rikuou answered.

"Just as I thought~! Well then, let's begin! Everyone is already pretty excited to hear your version of the famous hot scene from 'Late Night Escapades,' neeee?"

While throwing their hands up in the air, everyone screamed, "Yeeeeees~~!"

"Okay, _seme_ to the right side of the stage, _uke_ to the left side! Get ready, sound-effects-people-san at the back!" the host who looked like she was cosplaying as an uncanny shopkeeper said while happily clasping her hands together.

Shortly, Rikuou nodded then nudged Kazahaya with his elbow. When he received no response, he whispered something to Kazahaya's ear, "You shouldn't slack off while at work, you idiot. Let's get going."

Kazahaya's eyes bulged, sensing that it was finally the moment.

"Eeeeh! Fanservice!" screamed a group of teenage girls.

"""

Grasping the _manga _tightly with shaking fingers, almost breaking it, Kazahaya started reading the words inside a speech bubble which was pointed to a thin male _manga _character with long hair and large eyes. Kazahaya's face looked as though it was burning, quite similar to the character's facial expression in the manga_. _

"B—But, Makkuro-sempai… I—I am not yet really ready…" he stuttered. Eleven fangirls started swooning.

"Don't worry, Kitsu-kun. I'll make you feel good. Promise, I'll be gentle," Rikuou said in a very low and sexy voice (which could give Suwabe Junichi-san a run for his money), obviously reading his character's lines. More fangirls fainted because of the sexy.

Then, slow_ seductive_ music started playing in the background.

Forcing himself to read all of his character's dialogues for the sake of money, Kazahaya continued reading while almost shoving his mouth on the microphone, "Ugh, se—sempai! Wait, d—ah- not yet—ah-!"

"Trust me, everything will be all right," Rikuou read nonchalantly.

Sound of rustling clothes started to be heard all over the place.

Kazahaya gulped before reading the next line; he was still as stiff as when he positioned in front of the microphone and its stand a couple of minutes ago, though his knees were clearly trembling, "Uwaaah, sempai you- you're huge..."

Rikuou stole a glimpse at Kazahaya then smirked to himself, "I seriously hope I can fit my whole _stuff_ inside of you."

"S—Sempai…," the _uke _whispered.

After a few seconds…

"N—Aaaah, stop, sempai-! It h—hurts…" Kazahaya continued to stammer while his whole body seemed to have just been painted all shades of red.

"D—Did you really mean that… Kitsu-kun? Your body seems to say otherwise… when you're all wet and your _thing_ is really already as—as hard as your head…" Rikuou read while panting a bit.

"Augh… Ac—Actually, I meant to say… fff—ah—deeper, sem- paiiii…"

"I would push even deeper if… you're not too tight... aaah…"

"S—sorry... haaah… aaah-! Please, touch me more, s—semp—ahh…"

"You—you're having fun, eeh? Just whe- just when I thought you're innocent and all…"

"But-… Ne, sempai… don't stop licking, you're good with—augh... your mouth as well…"

"Why yes, I'm a great m—_multi-tasker_…"

Half of the convention attendees have passed out by now with blood sprouting out from their noses while sticky sound effects could be heard as Rikuou and Kazahaya read their lines.

In a pleading voice, Kazahaya started whimpering, "Aaaah…! Sempaaaiiii, take it out, I think I'm- I'm going to come…!"

"Haaah, me, too. I love you, let me come inside of you, K—Kitsu-kun… Aaaah-!" Rikuou's moan was rough but seductive.

"But-!"

"Ah- AAAAHHH!" they finally came- rather, shouted together. Kazahaya did it in an almost high-pitched voice while Rikuou did it with his deep manly voice.

Fangirls who were still alive roared into a very loud cheer and started clapping to no end as some of them shouted random stuffs such as "Rape me, Fuuma-chaaaan!" and "I'll rape you, Kamui-chaaan!"

With amber eyes enlarged in disbelief because of what he had just managed to do, Kazahaya fell on his knees, while embracing himself.

Rikuou was surprised and he immediately went to Kazahaya's side of the stage; he knelt in front of his roommate and grasped the _uke_'s upper arms with his strong hands. With a little worried look on his face, he asked Kazahaya, "Hey, are you all right?"

Kazahaya slowly raised his head to look at Rikuou's face. His expression seemed as though he had just done something horrifying and unfortunately got caught, his face still red, his whole body trembling, "GAAAAH, J—JUST NOW… WHAT HAVE WE JUST DONE~~?"

The _seme _was silenced for a while… staring at Kazahaya grimly, "…"

Not knowing exactly what to do or say at this moment, Rikuou just did what he's best at. He smirked at Kazahaya with matching amused eyes, "Oh, you were great. I didn't think you have such a cute and sexy voice. I think you can actually do something like that for a living. You almost got me aroused."

Kazahaya's eyes widened some more. He grimaced, started gritting his teeth, then he pulled his wig from his head and tried to shove it into Rikuou's face… but failed miserably, "WHY YOU-!"

Meanwhile, the fangirls started taking pictures of the Green Drugstore workers to show off to their blogs and random forums as soon as they get home.

-TBC.


	3. Raburabu love song?

_**Daily exposure to yaoi causes poisoning**_

Gohou Drug fanfiction

AN: I've just recently reread Gohou Drug and got inspired to write a fanfic! :D This is my first GD fanfic and I hope this goes well~ :3

Disclaimer: Gohou Drug belongs to CLAMP-sama, as well as Subaru and Seishirou from Tokyo Babylon (and X). :D

Chapter 3: Rabu-rabu love song?

* * *

"Man, I'm so tired~" Kazahaya contentedly collapsed on the bed in slow-motion. He looked awfully worn-out and dizzy, his hair disheveled all over his face and his amber eyes looked cloudy. He happily buried his face to a pillow and grabbed another one and embraced it tightly. He was silent; he thought it was the best moment to regain all the energy that he used up in that weird convention by resting for a while.

He closed his eyes. Then he sighed. He hugged the pillow tighter. He swallowed thickly. He thought he had found peace. However, he suddenly remembered what he wanted to erase the most from his memory at the moment. That appalling _seiyaoi_ or whatever it was called.

He frowned while gnashing his teeth.

Until now, he still could not believe that he read something like _that_. And worse, he read it aloud. In front of hundreds of people.

The face of the _manga _character whose lines he read a while ago flashed on his mind. That terribly painful look.

_But is it really painful? It seemed to me that he's… enjoying it_… he thought.

_So that's how it is done between two guys, _his subconscious mind said.

"Gaaaah!" his face turned red and in an attempt to hide it, he buried his head to the pillow deeper.

Soon, the dialogues that Rikuou delivered while standing on stage a while ago started replaying on Kazahaya's mind.

_~I seriously hope I can fit my whole stuff inside of you.~_

Heck, that totally sounded so perverted coming from that jerk, Kazahaya thought to himself.

He could not help but sulk even though he was actually trying his best to clear his head.

He wasn't sure why but he was feeling very irritated right now. Maybe it's because he didn't want to attend the following days of that _yaoi_ convention anymore; he supposed he had seen and done enough already… But backing out was out of the question so he wouldn't even bother to think about withdrawing from this mission.

"Oi. Kitsu-kun. So you want to do _it_ again?" said someone with a deep and husky voice out of the blue. Of course, it could be none other than Kazahaya's roommate.

"WHAT? DO WHAT? AND WHO'S KITSU-KUN?" Kazahaya frantically sat up at once upon hearing Rikuou's voice.

Rikuou was standing beside the bed while staring and smirking at Kazahaya.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Kazahaya scowled upon seeing that annoying face of his roommate. He seemed flustered for some unknown reasons while Rikuou was just looking at him coldly.

"You're on the wrong bed again. You really love my bed that much?"

"ECK!" Kazahaya was surprised to realize that indeed, he was on Rikuou's bed again.

"Why do I always seem to end up on his bed whenever I'm dead tired? And why do my feet lead me to this bastard's bed whenever I can't think straight?" He asked himself. But before Kazahaya could even finish his internal monologue, Rikuou sat on the bed and tossed a paper bag in front of Kazahaya's face.

Kazahaya blinked while getting the paper bag from Rikuou, "Eh? What is this for?" He looked at Rikuou's calm face. Kazahaya had calmed down himself as well.

"Tomorrow's costume."

"UWAAAAH!" There went Kazahaya's calm self. "Another costume? So that means we won't be Kamui and Fuuma anymore tomorrow? And we won't be bringing the swords?"

"Yeah."

"Man, that sword was convenient, what a waste~" Kazahaya sighed while pouting cutely. He remembered how he enjoyed randomly poking Rikuou with that _shinken _while walking around the convention center.

"There's also a cassette tape and a paper with lyrics on it inside that bag. It seems we need to memorize a song overnight."

Kazahaya's eyes widened a little as he looked at the paper bag. "Eeh… a song? Eck! But I'm not good at memorizing~~ Must work hard~" he murmured to himself.

Shortly, Rikuou lied down on his bed, totally ignoring Kazahaya's presence.

"HEY! I thought we have to memorize something, why are you going to sleep?" Kazahaya asked while moving away from Rikuou, trying hard not to let their bodies touch. After what he had seen from _that manga, _he promised himself for the 57485th time that he would already be on his guard all the time (especially upon remembering that Nayuki said to him something like "_he is an easy target_" or whatever). If that were actually possible.

Rikuou just closed his eyes and covered himself with his blanket, "Hn. Because I'm not as idiot as you are."

To which Kazahaya just pouted angrily while clenching his fist. This time though, he was trying to control his temper since his energy wasn't enough to argue with Rikuou, "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Zzzzzz…" Rikuou faked a snore just because he could.

"Pff— Bastard!" Kazahaya simply gave up.

As he got off the bed, he stared at Rikuou's supposedly sleeping form with an irritated expression. "Tss, I wonder when the glorious day would come that I have to stop dealing with this ogre…" he said very faintly.

But in a split second of time, his eyes turned gentle. He looked a bit melancholic.

"And I wonder what I would feel… and what you would feel…" he whispered, his voice seemed pained.

It was something that wasn't meant for Rikuou to hear. But he did.

"""

Finally, the second day of the _yaoi _convention arrived. Kazahaya dreaded this day, but he was also happy that this day came at last because it meant that the next day would be the last part of this mission already. Or so he thought.

For today's costume, Kazahaya was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt, a fitted leather black pants and a white trench coat. In addition, he was wearing a short black wig again, as well as a black gloves and a black hat. He was also holding three pieces of papers which were pretending to be _ofudas._ Meanwhile, Rikuou was dressed in a suite with matching black necktie, black slacks and black trench coat. His left eye was covered with bandage and he was carrying a thin twig with artificial cherry blossom flowers attached to it.

Kazahaya and Rikuou looked rather unhappy while standing in a corner.

"Dammit, I can still remember Kakei-san's failed attempt to hold back his chuckle and Saiga-san's boisterous laughter when they saw us off. But at least in this job I don't have to cross-dress~~" Kazahaya mumbled to himself.

"I'll make a bet with you, Subaru-kun," Rikuou suddenly said with a straight face.

Kazahaya, who didn't seem to hear clearly what Rikuou had said, looked at the taller guy with wondering eyes, "Huh?"

"Because you're so cute in that outfit, in a few seconds, group of girls will start approaching us again."

The one dressed as Subaru blushed, "Eeh? What- Rikuou, you know you're so-"

And Rikuou didn't let Kazahaya finish what he was saying, "Have you forgotten that you're supposed to call me 'Seishirou-san' today?"

To which Kazahaya only made a face in response, "Bleh, whatever!"

Then, just like what Rikuou had predicted, the fangirls spotted them right away and started approaching them with happy faces. Kazahaya panicked instantly upon seeing them.

But the girls looked harmless so Rikuou decided to just let them be.

"Wai! You're yesterday's Kamui-chan and Fuuma-chan, ne? Wow! Today you're Subaru-kun and Sei-chan! You look gorgeous, both of you~! By the way, you did a wonderful job on the _seiyaoi _contest! I'm sure you'll win that one!"

"We have to," Rikuou murmured to himself.

The girls started talking joyfully all at the same time until Rikuou and Kazahaya could no longer understand a word they were saying. But the bottom-line was, "Can we take pictures of you?"

Kazahaya was astonished; apparently, he was still not yet used to receiving too much attention from the people around him. He could only stammer while blushing, "Eeeh? B—But-"

Resisting was futile though since the girls had already started taking snapshots of Kakei's _errand boys_. However, it didn't seem that the photos would be picture-perfect, since one-eyed Rikuou was looking away while Kazahaya looked somewhat silly.

"""

"And today, the highlight of the day is going to be the _singing contest _called RABU-RABU LOVE SONG! We have a list of available songs here originally sang by two guys. Aspiring contestants will have to pick a song which they think they can perform best in duet!" the emcee standing on the stage announced blissfully. She was wearing a long and pretty _kimono_ again, while there were several chopsticks protruding from her hair or something like that. She continued, still with so much enthusiasm, "The registration would be similar to yesterday's: those who want to join should come in pair and have their names and the title of their chosen song registered to the booth beside the stage! All participants will receive the latest CD of one of today's most famous rock bands 'Dark~Egg~Shell' so don't be sad if you don't win this contest! However, you will no longer have the chance to win the _grand prize_ and the cash prize~! So just a reminder~ The couple who will be able to make everyone of us here feel that they're truly and passionately singing to each other will have a high chance of winning~! So good luck, everyone! Do your best!"

After the announcement, Rikuou and Kazahaya looked at each other silently (this time, without a single trace of animosity), as if knowing already what exactly was running on each other's mind. Now they knew why Kakei made them memorize that song last night.

For a moment, they stared at each other quietly with meaningful look on both of their faces.

Until Rikuou could no longer take the peaceful atmosphere.

"Have you memorized the song?" he asked Kazahaya, pokerfaced.

Kazahaya gasped a little. He knew Rikuou was trying to get on his nerves again. Grimacing slightly, he answered, "Of course! Look at my eye bags, I spent the entire night memorizing that song! What do you think of me, tsk…"

"A moron," Rikuou replied then started walking toward the booth beside the stage.

"Ah-! Grr… Hey, wait for me, you jerk! You can't sing a duet on your own, you know!"

Rikuou smirked to himself; he had just confirmed once more that he could never fail to annoy the hell out of Kazahaya whenever he wanted to.

"""

"Uwah! You're Kamui and Fuuma from yesterday ne? Wow~~! Now you're Subaru and Seishirou, how cuuuute~~!" the emcee looked very pleased upon seeing Kazahaya and Rikuou again.

Rikuou answered, since his partner still seemed to be very shy and nervous, "Yes."

They were now on the stage again, with everyone's eyes glued at them. Kazahaya didn't look as stiff as he was yesterday anymore, but he was still feeling awkward standing on the stage with Rikuou while everyone was watching them and cheering on them.

"I've been meaning to ask you this since yesterday… Uhm… are you two… lovers?" asked the beaming emcee.

Kazahaya's eyes quickly widened and he shook his head desperately while flailing, "N—NO WAY ON EARTH!"

Everyone didn't take him seriously though, "Waaaaaiii, how Subaru-kuuuun~~!"

Rikuou smiled (a malicious smile at that) and put his hand on Kazahaya's hat and patted the latter's head gently, "Oh, he's just shy."

Fangirl squealing ensued.

Once everyone had settled down, the host started reading Rikuou and Kazahaya's registration form, "Ah! So Himura-san and Kudou-san are going to sing '_Orenji no Taiyou_' by Gackt-san and Hyde-san~! How wonderful! I bet Himura-san will sing Gackt-san's part then Kudou-san will sing as Hyde-san!"

Rikuou nodded.

"Coooooool~!" cheered the people down the stage.

Kazahaya stared at Rikuou, looking very tense; it seemed that he wanted to ask if everything was going to be okay. He had this I-can't-sing-for-the-life-of-me look written all over his face and Rikuou could clearly discern it. Somehow, the look on Kazahaya's face concerned him a bit. He then reached for a few strands of Kazahaya's wig and gently caressed it. "You ought to do your best during work, right?" he whispered. And Kazahaya just nodded, "Mm… Yeah…"

"""

Kazahaya and Rikuou were now facing each other on the stage while holding a cordless microphone. Kazahaya still looked pretty nervous; his gaze was fixed at the floor for quite some time now while Rikuou was only staring at him with troubled eyes… or eye for that matter. Soon, strumming of guitars started playing, indicating that the song was already starting.

Kazahaya gulped thickly, cleared his throat, and finally started singing with a gentle voice.

/Yuugure ni kimi to mita orenji no taiyou _(At dusk, I beheld the orange sun with you)_

Nakisou na kao o shite eien no sayonara _(With a teary face, you bid an eternal farewell)_/

His uneasiness lessened a bit when Rikuou started singing with him (as back-up vocal) as he repeated the chorus. Initially, they were singing the song just for the heck of it and because it was needed for this _job_.

/Yuugure ni kimi to mita orenji no taiyou _(At dusk, I beheld the orange sun with you)_

Nakisou na kao o shite eien no sayonara (_With a teary face, you bid an eternal farewell)_/

The song became loud afterward because of the sound of the instruments. After that, with a deep voice, Rikuou began singing his part while gazing at Kazahaya.

_/Kirameku nami to tawamureteita mujaki na kimi no sono yokogao (I watched your innocent face as you frolicked with the waves)_

_Hadashi de sunahama o kakenukeru kimi ga itoshii (Running along the beach with your bare__ feet, you are so precious to me)_/

All of a sudden, perhaps triggered by the lyrics of the song, Rikuou started imagining that he and Kazahaya were in a beach one sunny afternoon. And he could clearly visualize Kazahaya's innocent and happy face while having fun with the warm water and his feet gently touching the sand as he played. He knew Kazahaya wouldn't go somewhere deep though since he could not swim and cats are afraid of water; but Rikuou thought it didn't matter, because he would keep an eye on Kazahaya and so if ever the idiot would accidentally flaunt his stupidity again by drowning, Rikuou would be ready to save him. And of course, after saving Kazahaya, he would bully him.

Rikuou continued singing as Kazahaya sang the second voice softly, they were harmonizing perfectly.

_/Suna ni kaita kimi no namae to kazari tsuketa kaigara wa (I carved your name in the sand and decorated it with shells)_

_Kata o yoseta bokura no mae de nami ni sarawareta (Nuzzled together behind it, we watched as the waves washed it away)/_

Rikuou's fingers flinched a bit when he tried to imagine Kazahaya and himself cuddling with each other. For a while, he wanted to hit himself for being carried away.

Meanwhile, Kazahaya blushed when he glanced at Rikuou because he noticed that despite having the latter's left eye completely covered with bandage, it was obvious that Rikuou was staring at him tenderly, or maybe it was just him. But whatever! Rikuou looking intently at him while singing a song with such sweet lyrics was making Kazahaya feel a little uneasy. He could almost feel himself melting.

He got redder with the thought that Rikuou was singing the song for him. Together, they repeated the chorus, but Rikuou's voice was much louder.

_/Yuugure ni kimi to mita orenji no taiyou (At dusk, I beheld the orange sun with you)_

_Nakisou na kao o shite eien no sayonara (With a teary face, you bid an eternal farewell)/_

At last, it was time for Kazahaya to sing his solo part again.

_/Aoi sora wa iki o hisomete akai yuuhi ni dakarete yuku (The blue sky hides our breath and the red sunset embraces us)_

_Boku mo kimi o dakishime nagara hitomi o tojita (And I embrace you too, as I close my eyes)/_

For some mysterious reasons, Kazahaya, too, started picturing himself in a beach with Rikuou as he sang his lines. The atmosphere was beautiful and serene while the sun was setting brilliantly. And they were sitting close to each other as they watched the sunset. Rikuou was enveloping Kazahaya in a warm embrace, Kazahaya returning the gesture with his eyes closed. In Kazahaya's imagination, Rikuou's body was warm. Now he was thinking that it's probably the reason he seemed to always end up on Rikuou's bed when he's tired – because his body was longing for Rikuou's warmth.

Kazahaya almost stopped singing when he realized what he was imagining. Fortunately, it was Rikuou's turn again to sing the back up vocals, so it instantly came to Kazahaya's senses that he must sing louder.

_/Ikutsu mo no yorokobi ya kanashimi mo kazoekirenai deai ya wakare mo __(Endless joy and sadness, and countless hellos and farewells)_

_Ano koro to kawarazu ni yasashiku miteru orenji no taiyou __(Unchanging from before, the orange sun continues to watch on gently)/_

As Kazahaya sang his heart out, he remembered that indeed, in this world, people come and go. He would meet someone, experience happiness and sadness with that person, but eventually, there would come a time that they would need to part ways.

He wondered if it would be the case with Rikuou, too.

Together, they started singing with much louder voice, with more passion, as they understood what the song was trying to make them realize.

_/Eien o yume miteta ano koro no bokura wa __(Back then, we dreamed of an eternity together)_

_Itsu made mo hanarezu ni dakiatte waratteta __(Believing we would never part, we smiled and embraced)__/_

Rikuou and Kazahaya now had the same thing on mind, though they would never admit it to each other. At least not now. But really, Kazahaya thought, and perhaps Rikuou as well, that it might be wonderful if they could spend forever with each other.

As the instrumental part of the song played, both of them were just staring silently, but intensely, at each other. Kazahaya was trying hard not to let Rikuou notice his flushing face.

The sound of the violin was almost piercing Rikuou's chest while the sound of the drums seemed to make Kazahaya's heart beat faster. And after almost a minute, the song became quiet and plucking of guitars started playing once more.

Rikuou opened his mouth to start singing again. _/Akireru hodo… __(I can't love you…)__/_

Then Kazahaya. _/…kimi o omou yo __(…any more than I do)__/_

And Rikuou again. _/Sore dake de… __(And just by that…)__/_

Continued by Kazahaya. _/…boku wa mitasareru__(…I feel complete)__/_

Then Rikuou once more. _/Nakanai de __(So don't cry)__/_

And Kazahaya. _/itsu date… __(we can always…)/_

And in unison, they raised their voices, as if trying to make their message louder and clearer to each other.

_/…aeru yo__(…meet again)_

_Hitomi o tojireba! __(Whenever we close our eyes!)__/_

That whole part gave the impression that they were talking to each other directly… and it made the audience silent and teary-eyed. And it struck Kazahaya, too. Sure, he had read the lyrics a lot of times last night when he was trying to memorize it. But everything made sense to him only now as he sang it with Rikuou.

Grasping the microphone tightly, still staring at each other's eyes, Kazahaya and Rikuou repeated the chorus thrice, this time, with more emotion and passion as the song got louder and livelier.

After a few "ooooh~", the song _calmed down_ then sounded just how exactly it started.

Kazahaya had to repeat the chorus the same way he started the song – with a gentle soothing voice. But now, his voice was trying to reach out to Rikuou.

_/Yuugure ni kimi to mita orenji no taiyou __(At dusk, I beheld the orange sun with you)_

_Nakisou na kao o shite eien no sayonara __(With a teary face, you bid an eternal farewell)__/_

Then, both of them swallowed thickly. They knew that the following lines would already be the last lines they had to sing. And so with compassionate voices, they sang as one.

_/Yuugure ni kimi to mita orenji no taiyou __(At dusk, I beheld the orange sun with you)_

_Nakisou na kao o shite eien no sayonara __(With a teary face, you bid an eternal farewell)__/_

Now the song was over. And they knew in themselves that they were able to sing it together successfully. As the audience clapped their hands and wiped their tears away in awe, Kazahaya and Rikuou both remembered what Kazahaya whispered to himself last night.

"_I wonder when the glorious day would come that I have to stop dealing with this ogre… And I wonder what I would feel… and what he would feel…"_

Now they already had an idea.

_-TBC._

_

* * *

_

Another disclaimer: "Orenji no Taiyou" is by Gackt and HYDE and can be found in Gackt's album "Crescent." (^_^) (And yes, I'm a fan of L'Arc~en~Ciel! :3) The English translation of the song is by Tetris no Miko-san. :D


End file.
